Percy Jackson Rebecca's Story
by Rat4President
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Rebecca who loses her sister Annabeth then finds her and soon finds herself on a series of quests and her first quest is to find the Spirit of Delphi and release it to Apollo. This story has been discontinued on Fanfiction.net but it has been finished on Wattpad. You will find it under Applegoose. Just a warning, it hasn't been edited.


Rebecca's story

CHAPTER 1

Rebecca was running for her life. She had been doing this ever since she lost her sister Annabeth Chase. Well, they weren't completely sisters, they had the same mother Athena but not the same father. Annabeth's father was mortal, Rebecca's father was a god like her mother. Her father's name is Poseidon. Rebecca had run away with her sister Annabeth and had found other demigods, but soon after they were attacked by monsters and Rebecca was separated from her sister.

Rebecca was almost always running now, through forests, climbing tress when she got tired, hiding in the streets and schools. But she always missed Annabeth. Rebecca was at an average height for a seven year old, she was pale skinned with long black hair that always looked like she had just taken a stroll along the beach on a windy day and her eyes were sea green and grey. She always wore a blue sleeveless top and black tights and almost never shoes and she had a silk piece of what could be clothing, which she could wear as a skirt or tie it carefully around a horse's neck and hold on to it so she would not fall off. She had circles with weapons in them tattooed on her arm so when she touched one it would appear magically in her hand.

She was careful when she met someone how much she told them, she would say something like I had ran from home when I was seven because my parents were horrible. Rebecca would not mention Annabeth because it was too painful, she knew her friends must have thought that she had a sibling and more of a reason why she left but they did not ask and for that she was thankful.

As she ran, she touched a circle on her arm and a silky grey cape appeared on her back. Rebecca pulled on the hood and disappeared. For now, the monsters had lost her. Tired and exhausted, she climbed a tree and went to sleep

As Rebecca awoke she felt a need to go in a certain direction, so she followed her instincts. As she came to the edge of the forest she saw the ocean. She felt relieved and went to find her father in the depths of the sea.

"Can you help me?'' Rebecca asked her father "please, what do I need to do? Where do I need to go?'' She was at her father's palace which was beautiful and found Poseidon by himself gazing around. "All I can tell you is to scout around Manhattan and Long Island, Annabeth will be there." He said sounding sad or regretful about how much he could tell her or possibly both. "Can you help me get there?" asked Rebecca hopefully, Poseidon nodded "I can get you there, good bye Rebecca. I will see you again. Oh and by the way try and enjoy your life while you're by yourself and there will be two horses, they are two out the three fastest horses in the world. The two you will meet is a white one name Glacier and a black one named Midnight and they are both mares. They have a brother named Arion who is a brown stallion. You will be able to call on the mares when you need them Rebecca, but as for Arion he will meet another demigod who will need him.'' and with a wave of his hand, a current pushed her away and everything went black.

When she awoke, Rebecca saw two horses. One was standing over her while the other was grazing the grass. One was black the other was white "Glacier and Midnight" she guessed. The one that was standing over her seemed to nod its head. Rebecca struggled to her feet.

She undid her skirt and carefully tied it around Midnights neck and climbed on before she could say where she wanted to go, the mares galloped inland. As they ran she noticed a Hell Hound try to leap onto her horse but she summoned her dagger and skewered it.

As the years went by Rebecca learnt to cope without much food or water, she learnt to run for long periods of time and, somehow, also know her feet with not ach or get hurt. She learned to take only what she needed and where to hide when hiding is necessary. After her encounter with her father, she found that she had golden armbands that spiralled up and down her arms, from her wrists to her elbows. If she touched them she would feel braver and more powerful.

At times Rebecca would get on either Midnight or Glacier and they would take her away to different countries and would meet new friends like Piper Mclean or Leo Valdez. They were good friends but she knew eventually she would have to leave them. Rebecca also took her father's advice, she tried not to act so sad, instead she would try to joke around and have fun.


End file.
